Eyes
by sanityforlosers
Summary: Funerals and Weddings, people really do look each other in the eye. Some can even get lost.
1. Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters  
  
Eyes  
  
Harry Potter  
  
"His eyes. After you get over the initial shock of meeting the Harry Potter, his eyes draw you in; they were a brilliant, flawless green. Like two emeralds. I remember that they held a slight twinkle, not doubt to match the grin on his face at his friend's antics. Then he looked my way, and I forgot why I was there. They were hypnotizing. They seemed impossibly deep. When he looked away with those eyes of his I wanted to cry out, like a child being deprived of their favorite plaything. The next time we met, his gaze was focused on me, just me, not just another face in the crowd. They were piercing, it seemed as if with those eyes he could see into your soul, find all of the imperfections that are invisible to the naked eye. And they were calculating, as if seeing which side you were on, and even you purpose for being there, even what you might end up doing. They could find emotions, or maybe sense them. You never could tell with his eyes.  
  
People say that the eyes are the windows to a person's soul. In his case, that saying was ever true. Those eyes could convey emotions that words could, or rather would, not be able to. They could also convey the depth of emotions. But his eyes were also the world's greatest masks. They were as talented as he was. They could mask emotions; they could convey different emotions than what he felt inside. But if you were lucky, and I was, on more than one occasion, the masks fell and I was able to see them for what they really were. What they really wanted to tell the world. I was simply amazed at how much those eyes could convey.  
  
The last time I saw those eyes, was during the Last Battle. They were hard. They were as hard as flint, and as cold as steel. They weren't as bright. They weren't an emerald green; they were the colour of rich jade. They were a deep green that no one thought that his eyes could reach. Only war can do that to something so beautiful. I was standing maybe ten meters from the boy, and I could feel the air humming with strictly controlled power. The expression on his face was calm. But when you looked in his eyes, you were taken aback at the pure smoldering rage in them. I never know that a person so young could hold that much rage inside them. The rage had turned his eyes a deep forest green, you had to look closely to distinguish the iris from the pupil. His eyes frightened me, it seemed like the power that he had been controlling had changed their colour, which in itself frightened me. When he went up against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, it seemed as if his eyes turned black, but no, they had turned a forest green. I must admit, it frightened me. He was so powerful, that when he went up against You-Know-Who, the earth itself seemed to shake.  
  
After he finally killed You-Know-Who he walked away from the battlefield. I rushed after him and asked for an interview. He smiled at me and politely declined, we had become friendly after I started to write the truth. I remember how tired he looked, but he looked so satisfied. I envied him so much at the end. He had everything, and his life was seemingly perfect. It was then I realized why everyone loved him so much. He was a hero, quite unlike the rest of us, but at the same time, he was human, he could relate to every single one of us. He was a truly extraordinary person, and we will all miss him until the day we die."  
  
The entire congregation was in tears at the end of this, each lost in their own memory of how Harry Potter had helped them in their lives, and they realized that she was right. No one would ever forget Harry Potter until the day they each died. He will forever be a legend. 


	2. Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. If I did, well then I wouldn't be here, now would I?  
  
Eyes  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
"He was a man of mystery, and had eyes to match. Some would say that his eyes were blue, others silver, and others gray. What no one knew, was that his eyes were everything people said they were. Sometimes they changed to match what he was wearing, but usually they changed to match his moods. They betrayed feelings that he himself did not know he had. I noticed that his eyes were gray whenever he was having strong feelings of either lust or hate, silver when he was in love, and blue for indifference.  
  
It was amazing how he had changed in the space of seven short years. When I had first met him his eyes always seemed blue, as if he could have cared less that I was there. Then, after the chamber incident, his eyes were gray. I always assumed that it was hate, after all, he has hated my family for ages. He was brought up to hate us, me included. Then after a while I noticed that his eyes had acquired a metallic hue. It seemed as if his eyes had brightened up. I had also noticed that he had stopped insulting my family around me. I had always thought it odd, but just cast it off as me looking for something that wasn't there. Then when he started a civil conversation with me, I realized how easy it was to get lost in his eyes, and how lost I got.  
  
I didn't realize it then, but that was the moment that I fell. I fell in love, I just never realized how hard until years later, and it still baffles me. How our love ever worked. We should have never worked. Our families should have disowned us. Mine just gave him numerous warnings. All of my brothers, my father, my mother, and even Harry, warned him that if he hurt me then they would each respectively hurt him, separately, excluding the twins, but they would have done something so bad that Draco would have wished he was never born. But he never would have hurt me, and I knew it. His family just looked down on me for a while, but they did accept me in time. I was actually surprised as how fast his family accepted me. But, what's done is done.  
  
I was even more surprised to find that Lucius Malfoy was a spy for Dumbledore. It turns out that no one except Dumbledore, and now Draco and me. It turns out that the entire Malfoy clan shares the same belief as He- Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but they would never follow a half-blood like You- Know-Who. In fact they think him quite mad. Like so many others.  
  
But that's not what we're here to talk about. We're here to talk about the life of Draco Malfoy. It's amazing how many people knew him so well. He always put out a cold exterior, but once you got to know him; he was a big softie inside. The trick was just to get him to open up. It was kind of like his eyes. They could be so expressive; you just had to know how to read them. That was one of the things I loved about him. That and the fact that he never picked up his socks. He never picked them up. But he did love them so; I have no idea why. Even after we got married there were so many things I didn't know about him. But that just made everyday with him that more interesting. Knowing that I would find out just a bit more everyday. It's what I looked forward to. That and knowing that he would be mine forever."  
  
Then she walked down from the pulpit over to her husband's casket; Ginny Malfoy gave her husband one last kiss good-bye before closing the lid, wishing that she could see those silver eyes one last time. She turned around to the masses in front of her, smiled, then proceeded to leave the church. On her way out she noticed that most of the faces were tear- streaked. She was happy, knowing that she was able to touch that many people, but at the same time saddened by the topic on which she had to speak, and why she was there. As soon as she got outside, she apparated to the master bedroom that she and Draco had shared, and proceeded to burst into tears. Finally weeping all of the pain and grief she had been feeling since her husband had died, out. Then she abruptly stood up straight, wiped her eyes, and went to prepare for the guests coming over after the funeral. "Draco, I miss you so much." She whispered before heading down the stairs, to memories and the holders to so many more.  
  
A/N: ok I'll admit that there wasn't much about the eyes....but I did start and end with comments about the eyes, and it did set the premise for nearly everything else....so yeah. if you like, could you review? please? if not...oh well...I'll deal. 


	3. Hermione Granger

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. If I did I wouldn't be here right now, now would I?  
  
Eyes  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
Her eyes are chocolate, a nice warm brown that attracted me to her. The first time we met I thought that she was an insufferable know-it-all. Just look at us now, getting married. If anyone had told me that I would marry Hermione Granger when I was eleven, I would have thought them mad. I probably would have thought that for a few years, but after the Yule Ball I really realized my feelings for her. When I saw her then, I was sure that this was not the bookworm that we had all come to know and love. It was that instant that I realized that's what it was. Love. It was then that I realized that I loved Hermione Granger. Not that I would have admitted it to anyone mind you. It was a couple of years until I really told her how I felt. But in those few years I just kept falling harder. One could feel like once you fall, you've fallen and that's the end of it. But I found out that I could fall forever for Hermione. Everyday I was finding out something new. Every time she smiled at me I tucked it away, saving it for the rainy days I knew were to come. Even in the midst of the war she would smile at me like she knew. Like she knew that I loved her and that I kept every smile she gave me embedded in my mind, never to forget them.  
  
But today, never have I gotten a smile like I have today, not even when I asked her to marry me. I can barely pay any attention to the pastor. It's all I can do to say "I Do" to her, when I would be content just to have her smile at me like that. I look into her chocolate eyes as I await her answer. When I get the response I was hoping for I hear the pastor say that I may now kiss my bride. I never break my gaze while I lift her veil. I only close my eyes as I can feel her lips, in that smile, upon mine. I manage to smile as I lose my self in the taste of my new bride, and all I can see in my minds eye is my new bride with that wide smile and her chocolate brown eyes that seem to be dancing with joy. Joy that can only be expressed through the eyes, never through words. And as I kiss her I try to tell he how much I love her, and how happy I am that she's all mine now. I love her. She is nearly perfection. But her few flaws aren't glaring, so I even love those, like when she yells or nags. Now I think that I finally have the greatest treasure in the entire world. The greatest treasure is now my wife, my wife with the most beautiful smile and the warmest chocolate brown eyes, which stay warm even when she yells.  
  
A/N: hey! no more funerals! yet...I'll admit. 


	4. Ron Weasley

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. If did, well then I wouldn't be here, now would I?  
  
Eyes  
  
Ronald Weasley  
  
His eyes are so blue. Not the pale blue of Malfoy's eyes, but the blue of the sky after the clouds have cleared after a storm. His eyes have fascinated me ever since I first met him on the Hogwarts Express. I remember he was trying to turn Scabbers yellow, but since Fred had given him the spell, the only thing that happened, was that Scabbers got shocked. I remember distinctly thinking that he was totally inapt. But now that I've gotten to know him, I know that he is so much better. I don't mean that he's gotten so much better at magic, although he is nearly up to my level now, I mean that he's more easygoing. He settled for a warning rather than killing Malfoy when he asked to marry Ginny. Although Harry did the same, but all those years ago Harry was accepting, I think that it was from not having many friends before he came here. But Ron, he was so stubborn, disliking people for their looks and statuses and names. Ron was very biased when he came here, but Harry and I like to think that we softened him up a bit.  
  
All I can think of right now are all of the good times we've shared, not the three of us, but just me and Ron. Actually I can't believe that it took us this long to get together. I mean we've both been infatuated with each other for quite a while, but it all really seems like it started in our seventh year, when Ron first asked me out. I was so happy, I wanted to cry. Instead I gave a nonchalant, "Sure" as a reply. Of course I wouldn't let him know how happy I was. But today I can show my happiness all I want.  
  
I can hear Ron saying "I Do" and I know that soon it will be my turn. I know what my answer will be. It will be "I Do." Because if I do, then Ron and I are married, and I can look into his sky blue eyes and tell him that I love him and that I always will. I can feel my smile growing, growing into something that no one may ever see again. It a smile of euphoria. I don't know if I will ever be this happy again. Maybe when Ron and I have children. But who knows. I doubt it though. Nothing can match marrying your old school crush. If only he knew how much I loved him. I look into his eyes and I see that they are twinkling. Like stars in the daytime sky. I close my eyes as he kisses me, and while I pour all of my love into that kiss I keep the image of Ron's eyes at that moment in my mind forever. So even in the darkest times I can know that there will always be a bit of the sky and that the stars will never go out entirely.  
  
A/N: once again no funeral. this one is set at the same time as the other wedding one...since ya know...it is the two people getting married. 


End file.
